Nowadays, touch panels are most simple, convenient and natural input mediums for human-computer interaction. More and more flat panel display manufacturers research integrating touch functionality in Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and/or Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays.
In order to reduce the size of touch panels and the size of mobile terminals the touch panels are configured thereon, in-cell Touch Panel (TP) technology was recently relied on in display technologies. In the in-cell TP technology, touch electrodes can be integrated in a liquid crystal cell. Therefore, touch panels using the in-cell TP technology have a smaller size than touch panels using an One Glass Solution (OGS).
In order to integrate a touch function on an LCD, a conventional method divides common electrodes on the LCD into a plurality of independent touch electrode units. In such in-cell TP, each touch electrode unit is connected with a touch display circuit only through a touch electrode lead. In order to increase an aperture ratio of a pixel unit, the touch electrode lead is usually disposed under a black matrix between adjacent pixel units. The black matrix has a small width, which results a small width and a high resistance of the touch electrode lead. Especially, the touch electrode unit far away from the touch display circuit may have a higher resistance because of a larger length. During the display period, the touch electrode lead having a large resistance may result an excessive delay of a common signal applied to the touch electrode unit. When other leads are coupled with the touch electrode unit, a time for restoring the touch electrode unit to a common potential is increased, which may result in problems, such as flicker, uneven display of black screen, residual image, etc.